


Something Changes

by The_Hybrid



Series: The Truth Behind The Prophecy [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: This will get better, angsty, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Changes for the little girl. ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This series will get better, I swear. I'm just not totally sure when... *don't kill me*

The girl sat in her room. She was waiting for the guards to come and collect her. It was time for her memory enhancing session. Her back now held a pattern. Madame Kovarian thought it would be the most memorable. Not only would the girl see it in the mirror, everyday, people would also ask about it. Something as complex as her pattern was would catch most people's attention.  
  
The girl lay on her bed as she was waiting for the guards. Exhausted, as always, by the rigorous training she was put through everyday, but too scared of what she knew was to come to sleep. Her mind working as fast as always, thinking up new, horrible ways that Madame Kovarian would torture her. The girl realised a long time ago that the woman with a metal eye patch would not do anything as merciful as killing her. She was to cold for that.  
  
When the guards came, they had to drag the girl to the non - white room, like they had for months by now. They had given up trying to make her walk, knowing she wouldn't struggle. She didn't have the strength. They deposited the girl on the bench that sat in the middle of the room. The only thing in the room that was coloured. The only thing that was washed.  
  
The floor was covered in the girl's dried blood, the stench having faded as she got used to it. In the middle stood a bench, about 3 foot high, coloured blue and washed every night. Normally by which ever guard had been kindest to her that day. The guards were always made to make sure the colour was vivid. The girl heard Madame Kovarian call it TARDIS blue once. Said something about her connecting the pain with the colour. It had worked. The girl flinched everytime she saw the colour. Sometimes the guards were mean enough to scatter the colour throughout the ship. Laughed as she flinched when she saw it.  
  
The girl took off her top and laid, stomach down on the bench as Madame Kovarian walked up behind her and undid her bra, the knife in her hand. For the first time, Kovarian wispered something in the girl's ear.  
"No memories today, Sweetie, I want you to concentrate on the pain. Can you do that for me?" The girl could hear, through the stresses in the words, that Kovarian was smiling as she asked the question. She knew she had no choice.  
  
The girl braced herself as the knife slipped into her skin, continuing with the pattern where it had left off from yesterday. It sliced through her skin like butter, carving it's imprint into her back, to lay there, like a ghost, forever. After a few minutes, Madame Kovarian stopped, and allowed the girl to curl up into a ball. The fetus position did nothing to stop the pain, or even to make her feel better, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Once in position,  Kovarian lifted the girl up, so her back was flat once more and continued to carve. But this time something was different. The girl felt a tingling all over her body and a strange feeling, almost a pull, that was unexplainable. The girl remembered this feeling. It had been so long, the time lengthened by the centuries of memories that had been forced onto her, since she had felt it, but she knew she had. She knew it was one of her memories from before her nightmare life had started. When she as still a child, innocent of the horrors of the world. It was from just before she was brought here, to this ship.  
  
Suddenly a blinding light filtered through the eye lids she didn't realised she'd closed, and she was sitting in the middle of a warehouse floor, the knife still embedded in her back, but now not moving. No one was hurting her now.  
  
"It's okay. You're safe." An American voice sounded out, as footsteps came closer towards her. "Oh my god. Someone go get Doctor Smith. Now! " The footsteps stopped coming closer towards the girl when she tightened her ball. Then more footsteps sounded as people began running, obviously trying to find that doctor man. But the man never moved from her. He stood, a few metres away from her, and watched. 

The girl felt a wetness on her face, and began to worry that the blood from her back had bled onto her face, but when it rolled onto her mouth, it tasted salty. She was crying. The girl hadn't cried in so long. Not even from pain anymore, so why was she crying now? What was wrong with her?  
  
"Oh my god." A woman's voice rang out. More footsteps approached her. "What happened? Did the teleport not work properly?" The girl flinched when the footsteps sounded too close.  
  
"Stop, Martha." The American again. "She's scared. Come over here." Footsteps again, but this time circling her. "Look. There's a knife in her back. Someone did that to her on purpose. Can you stop the bleeding? She's lost a lot of blood while she's been here, look, it's covering the floor, and I'm going to assume that she was bleeding long before we brought her here."  
  
"I can try, but I need to get close to her." The woman this time. "Can I come a bit closer, honey? I want to try and help you."  
  
A wimper sounded out, very quiet, and it was a few seconds before the girl realised it was her. The woman had obviously taken the noise as a yes, as she was now knelt next to her, her knees soaked in blood, looking worridly at her back.  
  
"Okay, this is probably going to hurt. A lot, but there's nothing I can do. I don't want to drug you because I need you to stay conscious. Do you understand?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Okay then, let's get this over with." The doctor woman began work on the girl's back, momentarily stopping to glance at the American.  
  
***  
  
They stayed on the floor for a long time, cleaning and bandaging and replacing blood. The doctor woman kept asking the girl questions, kept keeping her awake until they were finished. When the girl was sent to the medical bay to be monitored, she heard the woman say something to Mr American.  
  
"Jack, do you think we should've tried to change the time, so we got to her earlier? Do you think we could've prevented that? "  
  
"Do you know what, Martha? I honestly don't know. But I do know this. She's safe now. No one is ever going to hurt her again. I promised the Doctor. I'll protect her single handedly if I have to. But no one will ever lay a finger on that girl ever again." Jack's voice hardened at the end of his sentence, but the girl knew he wasn't angry at her. He was angry at Kovarian, even though he didn't know it.  
  
"I'm pleased Mickey wasn't here to see that. He would've been horrified." The American snorted. "He's weaker than he looks, you know Jack. Especially when it comes to children." She paused, and Silence rang out for a few moments "There's something else I noticed, Jack." The woman's voice lowered, but the girl could still hear. "She has two hearts. Two hearts, Jack. Do you think he knew? I'm not sure. Surely he would've done everything he could if he knew. Jack?" The woman sounded like she was just thinking out loud, but she obviously expected an answer.  
   
There was silence. The girl wondered why having two hearts was so important, but to be honest, she was more concerned with when when she grew another heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you liked it! I love hearing from you..


End file.
